disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
King Roland II
King Roland II is a major character in the Disney Juniorseries Sofia the First, He is the King of Enchancia, husband of Queen Miranda, father of Princess Amber and Prince Jamesand stepfather of Princess Sofia. He also has an older sister named Matilda, more commonly known as Tilly. His mother is also shown to be still alive. He is voiced by Travis Willingham. Background Roland was born the second child of King Roland I and his wife. When his older sister Tilly was given the Amulet of Avalor by Alacazar, his mother told him and Tilly all kinds of stories about it including how it guides and watches over the one who wears it. Overtime he came to dismiss the stories as fairy tales. Unbeknownst to him, Tilly became the Storykeeper of the Secret Library. When Roland I died, Roland became King due to Tilly refusing the crown so she could continue to be the Storykeeper. Due to being unaware of both her actions and reason, Roland assumed he received the crown due to being the first born son. He married a woman named Lorelei, who he loved. However, they were unable to have children. Desperate to become a father, he made a wish in a Wishing Well he found for a family. His wish came true and twins were born: Amber followed seven minutes later by James. Lorelei died shortly afterwards. Personality Roland is regal and imposing, yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background, but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a shoemaker) for true love and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. Due to his father Roland I being reportedly too busy with royal affairs, leading to him and Tilly being raised chiefly by their mother, he tries to focus his attention on his family. When Miranda and Sofia enter his life, he desires to make them feel as happy as possible, sometimes, in the case of Sofia, making Amber jealous in the process. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Roland is also helpful and insightful. Recently, Roland has revealed a protective side, when Sofia was going into the "great outdoors" with her Buttercup scout troop and ordered Baileywick to accompany them and warned him that Sofia had better return without so much as a scratch (not even a single one) and disregarded Sofia and Miranda's assurances that such measures were unnecessary, given Sofia had long been a Buttercup before she became a princess. Still, he apologized to Baileywick (after the poor man had a nasty case of rashes from a poisonous flower) and also to Sofia after Baileywick told the king how Sofia took charge and showed real leadership. Roland has been shown trying to make things fair for everyone, despite name, rank, or such. One example was, raising Gwen's position from kitchen maid to royal inventor, to show his thanks for her help. He encourages his children in their endeavors and tries to share an equal amount of time with each child. He creates events for children, villagers, and royal, to get together and have a good time. Roland is shown to be a bit naive and clueless when it comes to magic because unlike his mother, sister, and youngest daughter he doesn't really understand it and is unaware of the magical objects and passageways in his own home. He also isn't keen when it comes to what his sister and mother really do or like. Roland can also be very judgmental and harsh, not willing to admit his own mistakes when they're right in front of him. The best example of this is how he treated Cedric very poorly over the years and not willing to acknowledge he played a part in Cedric's desire to take over the kingdom. Instead, only harshly telling Cedric he should have done great things instead of doing evil and poorly. He wasn't even willing to listen or give Cedric a second chance after he saved his family and the kingdom until both Sofia and Miranda encouraged him to. With their help, he finally admitted that he understood how Cedric felt and he could have been a lot nicer to him. He gave Cedric back his job and told him to be thankful for Sofia's kindness. While he still has a habit of blaming Cedric for things going wrong in the castle, he is learning to not always jump to that conclusion and is shown to be more serious about his apologizes. This was especially hard for him because he refused to forgive Cedric for his actions, even after the sorcerer tried again and again to show him the sincerity of his change of heart. He finally forgave Cedric after the sorcerer risked his life to save Sofia from an attack by Prisma. Roland can be a bit oblivious at times. He didn't notice the signs that Shuriki wasn't the real Queen of Avalor. Another example is when he was surprised his sister was heir to the throne before she abdicated, despite being shown he was close enough to hear his father call Tilly, the future Queen of Enchancia. Relationships Queen Miranda Roland truly loves his wife and goes out of his way for her often. Princess Amber and Prince James Roland loves his twin children to the point where he finds it hard to say no to them. Roland spoils Amber very much, even though she made a big mistake in "When You Wish Upon a Well", Roland did not punish her.﻿ Princess Sofia Roland loves his youngest child Sofia dearly. Like the rest of his family, Roland doesn't like Sofia's secrecy or when she tries to do anything all by herself and is very protective of her. Terra Monsters Glider the Riffin The wise and noble Riffin that loves nothing more just reading books and being teacher to other Terra Monsters and will do anything to help them evolve into strong champions. When he's not in the library or teaching other Terra Monsters, Glider can be found gliding high up in the sky. Ashes the Roaster The short-tempered mentor who teaches Terra Monsters how to fight or defend themselves. Although this Roaster gets easily angered, Ashes is also very forgiving and very defensive of his apprentices whenever they're in trouble. Cirrus the Galanyx The well matured and level-headed leader who thinks before he leaps. Cirrus is also a mentor to Kwazii's Lothea Pearl, who loves getting advice and is easily encouraged by his wise words after finishing a practice battle or learning from a defeat. Trivia * In "When You Wish Upon a Well" it is revealed that Roland is allergic to cats. * He's overprotective of his children, especially to his stepdaughter Sofia. ** It was proven when he asked Bailywick to help and protect Sofia on one of her Buttercup trips. * He, like his twins, had a love of big things as a child. * Although he rides a Flying Horse coach, it is revealed in "New Genie on the Block" that Roland is afraid of riding Magic Carpets. * Roland did not pay attention in Professor Popov's dance class. ** As a result, he is not a very good dancer, accidentally stepping on Sofia's toes at her debut ball. * It’s revealed in "Through the Looking Back Glass" and "A Royal Wedding" that he was originally not meant to be King. * It is revealed in The Elf Situation that he has bad handwriting. Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Grown-ups Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Athletes Category:Brothers